Guardians of the Earth
by EmilyAdder
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter fic, basically team free will sits down and watches Guardians of the Galaxy, and in the following days they have all kinds of fun
1. Prologue

They had been settled into the bunker for about a month now without any chaos erupting. No demons making their lives hell, no Luci dragging them TO hell. Things were pretty great.

Gabriel had arrived around the second week.

Once Dean was satisfied with the number of bullets he'd put in him, he agreed to let Gabriel stay, on the condition that he couldn't terrify, maim, or kill anyone in the bunker.

And he couldn't touch the impala, a rule instated only after Dean came out and saw a neon yellow paint job on his baby. Gabriel earned another bullet in his leg for that one.

Overall though things had been going well. Dean got to mock Sam about Gabriel's shameless flirting, Sam got to torment Dean in return by "accidentally" opening Destiel fanfiction on the computer and leaving it for Cas to find.

Tonight however, they called a peace treaty, because Cas had discovered something very important: the Guardians of the Galaxy.


	2. Watching the movie

Right from the beginning, one thing was very clear.

Dean loved Starlord.

He was a badass, with a badass taste in music, a badass vehicle, badass sex life, and badass guns.

Gabriel was taken with Rocket right from the get-go.

Which really surprised no one.

"So Sammy is my Groot." He said as the guardians walked into jail.

"I am not Groot." Sam protested.

"Big friendly giant who can rip you apart? Sorry bro, you're the tree." Dean smirked.

"Am not." Sam rolled his eyes at them both.

To demonstrate his point later on, as Rocket climbed up Groot's branches to stand on his shoulders, Gabe promptly did the same to Sam.

Dean and Gabriel both found it highly amusing, laughing it off, and Cas was pleased to see his humans and big brother so happy. Sam laughed as he tried to push Gabriel off, but if Gabe stayed perched on his back for the rest of the movie they made no comment.

The enjoyment was added to by Cas's commentary throughout the film.

"I do not know this Kevin Bacon, but he sounds like a noble warrior."

"Indeed. Putting sticks up the butts of a whole town sounds cruel."

"So they defeated Ronan through the power of friendship?"

As an added bonus, Dean knew some of the songs, and after some coaxing from Sam started jamming out to them throughout.

"Just saying guys, really, we need a Gamora." Sam noted as Gamora took down the guards in the Kyln.

"No way. Chick reminds me of Ruby. We are not going through that again." Dean argued.

"Remember Wincest Dean? Trust me. We need more chicks on the team." Sam argued right back.

"Wincest. Now there's a threesome I could get in on." Gabriel smirked, and Dean choked on his popcorn.  
Gabriel broke the silence in the tense moment of Groot's sacrifice.

"I wonder if his branches have the same magical properties as Sam's hair?"

That got them laughing again.

Once the movie ended they all sat back, with the exception of Gabriel who was still on Sam's shoulders.

"That was a good movie." Sam noted, and Dean nodded.

"Good work Cas."

Cas smiled a little at the hunter's praise.

"Seriously though, we are basically the Guardians. Badass, saving the planet from the actual apocalypse. If you get rid of Gamora, that's us." Sam said.

"So you've accepted that you're the tree?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up Dean." Sam grinned slightly as he threw a spare piece of popcorn at Dean, who cheered when he caught it in his mouth.

"Peter Quill's taste in music reminds me very much of yours Dean." Cas said, and Dean swallowed and nodded.

"Great minds think alike."

"Like telepathy? I do not believe humanity was granted such abilities."

They all laughed a little. "Whatever you say Drax. I'm going to bed, if you wanna join me Sammich." Gabe winked at Sam, who laughed a bit and brushed the archangel's hands off of his hair, prompting him to vanish.

"He's got the right idea. I'm gonna head in. Sleep well bitch." Dean stood and walked off to his room.

"You too jerk." Sam called after him. Cas vanished, probably to go watch him sleep or something, and Sam headed off to drop to sleep.


	3. Dean is dancing

Dean was cooking breakfast when he decided to turn on the radio.

Come and Get Your Love started playing, and Dean bopped along for a bit before attempting some of Starlord's moves.

When Cas came in to investigate Dean was lip syncing into the spatula.

He smiled a little from the doorway, and Dean remained oblivious to his presence. He kept dancing along until another song came on, and he finished breakfast.

"Sammy! Cas! Gabe! Breakfa-" he choked slightly when he saw Cas standing in the doorway.

"Did you angel mojo yourself down here two seconds ago?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"No, I walked here. I have been here for some time."

"Right..."

There was a very awkward silence, in which neither of them moved.

"You are a skilled dancer Dean."

"Thanks." Dean cleared his throat when his voice sounded nervous. "Thanks Cas."

They kept standing there until Gabriel popped his head into the doorway.

"Sammy! They're staring into each other's eyes again!"

That got Dean to immediately return to the food, and he set the plates out around the table.

Sam arrived, and they all sat back. The angels had taken up eating now that they were living in the bunker, although they didn't really need it. Dean had insisted on a family dinner one night, and after that it just kind of stuck.

"Why did neither of you inform me Dean was a good dancer?" Cas asked curiously as he ate, and Dean buried his face in one hand.

"You saw Dean dancing?" Sam was curious, and slightly amused.

"Yes. He was quite proficient. Dance and battle overlap in technique on occasion, it would be helpful for training in combat in the future."

Cas didn't seem to get just how awkward Dean was.

As if he ever did.

"Dude. I don't dance in front of people. It's just something I do alone."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of." Cas said gently, and they all looked up at him.

There was a long silence, which was broken abruptly by Gabriel hitting play on an iPod he'd materialized out of nowhere, blasting Cherry Bomb.

That broke the silence.

Sam started laughing, and Dean and Cas stopped staring at each other to smile at their brothers.

"Since when do you have that?" Sam grinned.

"Since I bought the full album." Gabe grinned back.

They ate breakfast in peace, though not quiet, after that.


	4. Screw you Gabriel

Sam was in the kitchen when Dean came in and grabbed some coffee that morning.

"Hey Dean."

He received no response.

"You okay?" Sam turned to look at him, and Dean gestured to his throat.

"Can't talk?"

Dean nodded.

"I'll find you a whiteboard later, pretty sure I saw one around here someplace a couple days ago."

Dean looked generically grateful, and went back to getting his coffee.

Gabe came in. "Good morning Winchester bros! Today is going to be an amazing day! Sun is shining! Nothing trying to kill us! These are the days to spend with the people you love!" Gabe tackled Sam, who laughed a bit and shook him off.

"Dean can't talk." Sam informed him.

"Oh he can't now can't he?" Gabe smirked, far too mischievously for either of their tastes. Dean was about to grab him when he vanished.

Dean started mouthing some very inappropriate language to the air, making Sam laugh harder.

It wasn't until noon or so that they realized what was going on.

Sam and Dean went into the library looking for a whiteboard for Dean, and Cas was sitting up reading.

"Hey Cas." Sam nodded to him.

"Hello Sam, hello Dean." Cas's attention was largely on his book.

It was so quiet Sam didn't even notice at first, but when he looked at Dean he realized he was singing.

"Dude what are you doing?"

Dean waved his arms exasperatedly, most likely signifying "I have no freaking clue".

Sam paid attention to the words and nearly cracked up again.

Dean was singing I'm Not In Love.

"Cas! I need you!" Gabe called from somewhere in the bunker, and Cas rolled his eyes slightly.

"Coming Gabriel!" He set his book down and left, and the minute he was gone Dean went back to being mute, like turning off the power on a radio.

Sam was two seconds away from falling over laughing when he spotted the whiteboard and gave it to Dean.

Dean held it up a few seconds later.

"Are you enjoying this Sam?" Dean was giving him a death glare as Sam read it.

"You know what, I think I am." Sam grinned.

Dean went to snap back but remembered he couldn't talk and scribbled furiously before holding the board up again.

"Bitch."

Sam laughed. "Jerk."

It was that afternoon when Gabriel's hard work paid off.

Dean had been breaking out into song every time Cas came near him, always I'm Not In Love, and louder every time.

Gabriel nabbed Sam and pulled him into the kitchen before pushing a very confused Cas out to where Dean was.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him, grinning a bit.

"Making the ship canon." Gabe replied, peering out to watch his little brother.

"Ship cannon?"

"No. Dean, Cas. Ship. Relationship. Canon. Canonical. An actual real thing."

Gabe rolled his eyes at Sam's confusion.

"I'm hooking them up. Has Charlie taught you nothing?" Gabe sighed in overdramatic disappointment.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sam joined Gabe in looking out at his brother, ignoring the archangel's antics with a small smile.

Dean was frustratedly trying to keep his mouth shut, to no avail. He was also now singing loud enough that Cas could clearly hear him.

"Are you attempting to communicate with me through this song?" He asked Dean, who threw his arms up in frustration.

"You are not in love? Is that what you are attempting to convey?"

Dean scribbled something on the whiteboard. Luckily for Gabe and Sam, Cas read it aloud.

""Your brother cursed me now I sing this when you're around I can't stop help me." I am sorry Dean, I do not know how to... Rectify this situation."

"Is there a turn off switch?" Sam asked Gabe quietly.

"Oh yeah. He does this until they lock lips." Gabe smirked, and Sam muffled his laughter.

Dean kept singing frustratedly, and Cas kept watching him. "Is Gabriel attempting to convey your lack of interest in me?" He guessed, and Dean scribbled something else.

Cas didn't read it aloud for them, but they could guess approximately what it said from his response. "If the song is about being in denial about being in love, is that what you are attempting to convey? Are you in love with someone Dean?"

The boys watched eagerly as Dean froze, still singing but otherwise stone cold.

"Is it another angel? One I know?" Cas was getting warmer, and Dean stayed frozen.

"I will attempt to help you Dean. I hope she makes you happy." Cas said quietly, and Dean snapped.

He smashed his lips onto Cas's, and Sam found confetti raining down around him as the kitchen turned into a party zone, confetti and streamers everywhere, with Gabriel dancing around like an idiot.

Sam laughed at his angel, as Dean's began slowly kissing him back.

Sam and Gabe finished celebrating and went back to spying just as Cas and Dean broke apart.

"You do not appear to be singing any longer."

"Oh yeah- hey I have my voice back! I-" Dean put the dots together.

"Gabe!"


	5. Damn it Gabe, I'm not a tree

Sam had more or less gotten used to Gabriel's antics. They amused him, or on occasion annoyed him, but they never completely surprised him.

So when Gabriel popped onto his shoulders, leaning on his head while he was walking down the hall, he wasn't too surprised.

"Why are you sitting on my shoulders Gabriel?"

"I'm tired, you're a big strong moose tree, you can carry me." Gabe said from above him, a phenomena he didn't often experience.

"You can't just fly? You know, like you did to get up here in the first place?" Sam asked with a smile. He didn't really mind, Gabriel wasn't too heavy, it was more a matter of principle.

"You're my tree Samsquatch." Gabe rested on his head, and he sighed slightly.

Gabe was lucky the doors in the bunker were pretty high, otherwise Sam definitely would've whacked his head on at least a couple.

"Sammy why is there a raccoon in your branches?" Dean asked with a smirk when he got out to the kitchen.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just saying man, if Charlie were here, she'd be screaming about her gaydar right about now."

"Yes, Gabriel sitting on my shoulders is the most gay thing in the bunker right now." Sam said sarcastically, with an A+ bitch face on.

"Good morning Sam, good morning Gabriel." Cas said as he walked in.

Wearing Dean's clothes.

Sam looked up at Gabriel, and they shared at "what the hell happened" look.

"Baby bro?" Gabriel looked back up at Cas.

"Yes Gabriel?" Cas looked up at him.

"Why are you wearing Dean-o's clothes?"

"We slept together last night. Why are you perched upon Sam's shoulders?" Cas was totally unfazed.

Dean face-planted into the table.

"Wait, what the hell, already?" Sam was slightly amused, slightly concerned, and very confused.

"Not sex! We shared the damn bed, that's all." Dean muttered loudly into the table, loudly enough for them to hear.

"Oh sure. I could get some of that action. D'you wanna share a bed tonight Groot?" Gabe smirked at Sam.

"Really? You'd bang a tree?" Sam thought he had Gabriel on that one.

"If the tree was as sexy as you, I'd tap that for some sap." Damn it, Gabriel had him, and with a good pun at that.

He knew it too, from the grin on his face.

"Shut up." Sam reached up to mess up his hair, and he laughed.

"Told you." Dean smirked, happy both that they were no longer focused on him and Cas NOT having sex and that he got to tease his little brother about the obvious crush the archangel had on him.

They went through the papers looking for hints during breakfast, but nothing turned up.

Sam figured he'd spend the rest of the day in the library, looking over the books there.

Gabriel knew him well, and surprisingly didn't seem to be interfering. He put headphones in Sam's ears, and he could feel Gabe gently bopping along to the music while on his shoulders, but besides remaining on his shoulders he posed no distraction.

Yet.

He was reaching for a book halfway through I Want You Back when he froze.

He tried moving, and physically couldn't.

He was about to try speaking, to alert Gabriel and/or get him to stop messing with him, when he found he had regained the ability to move again like normal, and grabbed the book.

He pulled out a headphone. "Gabriel?" He looked up at the archangel.

"Yeah Sammich?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"Why couldn't I move?" Sam knew he had something to do with it.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Gabriel grinned, and he put the headphone back in Sam's ear before he could protest.

Sam sighed and went back to work.

The next time he froze he was up at the bookshelf.

He noticed the song come on this time, and knew exactly what was going on when he froze this time.

"Really Gabriel?" He asked once he unfroze, a little amused, though he'd never admit it. "You're making me do the tree dancing thing?"

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice." Gabe smiled.

"If I ask you to turn it off, will you?"

"Nope." He popped the p and Sam sighed softly before grabbing his book and sitting down again.

He got better at anticipating it, and once he planned around it, it didn't really interfere. He could still move his eyes, so as long as he was just reading it was okay.

He lost track as he focused though, and froze as he moved to get a book, causing Gabriel to fall off of him.

The moment he unfroze he pulled his headphones out and was at Gabriel's side helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"Sam. I'm an archangel of the lord. I think I can survive a tumble, even off the shoulders of a big strong moose." He smiled, and Sam smiled a little back before helping him up and grabbing his book off the ground.

Gabriel sat on the back of his chair, not quite on his shoulders again, and stayed pretty quiet during the rest of Sam's reading time, jamming back out to his music and playing with Sam's hair a bit, not enough to distract him though.

"Having fun Gabe?" Dean asked as he came in, and Sam took out one headphone.

"Yep." Gabe's voice sounded muffled, and Sam looked behind him to see him sucking on a lollipop.

"Food's ready."

"I'll be there in a-" the headphone that was still in his ear hit the freezing part of I Want You Back, and Gabe laughed. Sam managed to glare at him.

"What's going on?" Dean was confused.

It ended a minute later. "Whenever that song from the end of the movie hits the part where Groot froze, I freeze, thanks to our resident trickster."

"Oh sure, he just freezes for a minute, I go completely mute?" Dean was not impressed.

"One." Gabriel held up a finger. "Samoose always gets preferential treatment. Two." He held up the second finger. "I got you with my baby brother. You're welcome." He grinned delightedly at having stumped Dean.

Dean shook his head. "You two need to bone already and get it over with. Food's ready when you want it."

Sam buried his head back in his book to hide his reddening face. "Be there in a minute."

Dean nodded and left.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Gabriel took pleasure in randomly playing that song throughout the day to try and throw Sam off, but Sam just stopped whatever it was he was doing until the freezing spell passed.

That night he got to his room to discover a small toy baby Groot by the side of his bed.

He smiled a little and shook his head as he pushed the button to watch the little animatronic figure wave around like it was dancing.

He undid the braids Gabe had put in his hair at some point (he wasn't really sure when it had happened, but Gabe was the only one he really let touch his hair so it was definitely him), and crashed, watching the happy little tree dance as he dropped off.


	6. Thank you

Infinite apologies for the late post, I'm a week late because of a mix of exams and only finishing this chapter about two minutes before I posted it

Just letting you all know, I will look at requests, either for the rest of the songs on the soundtrack or just in general, things people want to see, so have at it

* * *

Cas was sleeping in Dean's room regularly now, he had been for the week since Gabriel hooked them up.

Or rather, Dean was sleeping while his angel watched over him.

He was never gonna get used to that. His angel.

He woke up slowly and looked at Cas, who at the moment was reading peacefully next to him.

"Morning."

Castiel looked up and put the book aside. "Good morning Dean. Did you sleep well?"

Dean nodded and sat up, leaning in to kiss him, and Cas kissed him back gently.

He wasn't gonna get used to being able to do that anytime soon either.

Dean got up and put on jeans. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. You coming?"

Cas nodded and stood, and Dean smiled briefly at the sight of Cas in a beat up band shirt and jeans. The trench coat and tie were classic, but Cas wearing his clothes excited him a little, like a junior high boy's first kiss.

The two of them went out to the kitchen and Dean started the coffee before getting the stuff to make pancakes. Castiel sat back and watched Dean contentedly.

Then that damn radio started playing.

He was just finishing up the pancakes when it started playing Go All The Way, and Dean couldn't help but bop along to the beginning of it. When got to the lyrics proper, he weighed his options and turned to Cas, breathing for a minute before pulling him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked curiously, doing that damn head tilt as he rose and let Dean take his hand.

"Dancing." Dean said simply as he slid his arm around Cas's waist, and Cas put his arm around his shoulders.

They swayed around the kitchen as the song played. Dean couldn't remember when he'd ever been this domestic, but he couldn't really remember the last time he felt this peaceful either.

He spun Cas out and back in, and they both cracked smiles as they went back to their swaying.

The song was nearing its end when Dean kissed Castiel tenderly. It was still full of the complete disbelief that he'd finally done it, that he and Cas were finally together, and Cas met it with a reassuring return kiss that grounded Dean in the knowledge that it was really real.

"Love you Cas." Dean muttered softly as they broke apart.

"I love you as well Dean." Cas said calmly, but Dean could see the smile on the edges of his lips as he spoke.

He kissed Cas quickly again and finished plating up breakfast. "I'm gonna go grab Sam."

Cas simply nodded, and Dean went off to find his giant brother.

When he wasn't in his room Dean checked the library, and sure enough there was Sam, asleep over a book.

Gabriel was sitting back in a chair in the corner watching Sam and softly playing music when Dean walked in, making him look up.

"How late was Sammy up reading?"

"He dropped around two. Stubborn idiot wouldn't take the hint and go to sleep in a bed." Gabe said affectionately, pausing the song before looking back at Sam.

"If he wakes up, breakfast is ready." Dean informed him, and the archangel nodded, materializing a candy and popping it into his mouth and hitting play again on the music.

Dean paused for a second to watch Gabriel and Sam. Gabe was humming along to the song, O-O-H Child, and watching Sam calmly.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah Dean-o?" Gabe looked up at him.

"Thanks." He coughed a bit. "For… Me and Cas."

"I just wanted credit for finally making Destiel canon, you two morons would've done it eventually." Gabriel shrugged. "Besides, it was fun torturing you."

Dean gave him the best bitch face he could manage, but the angel was used to Sam and it just slid right off.

"I want my brother to be happy. That means getting your heads out of your asses? More than happy to assist." Gabriel shrugged. "So if you hurt him, I'll personally make your life hell."

Dean nodded. Gabriel didn't sound threatening, but the archangel was responsible for him dying a hundred different ways at the Mystery Spot, he didn't doubt Gabe would deliver.

Which is why it surprised him when he said the following:

"Why don't you do something about you and Sam?"

Gabriel looked up at him.

"I mean, it's been obvious since you showed up that you've got a crush on my little brother. You can set up me and Cas, but you can't do anything with Sam?"

Gabriel looked back at Sam, who was thankfully still asleep. "I highly doubt both Winchester brothers have a wing fetish."

"You don't see how he looks at you? Don't remember who trusted you first when you showed up, despite you being responsible for a whole bunch of shit in our lives? Lets you mess with him as much as you want? That's him Gabe."

Gabriel was silent for a moment and Dean patted him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get back to food. Let him know where it is if he wakes up before lunch."

"Sure thing squirrel." Gabe rolled around the candy in his mouth a bit.

"And thanks, again. For Cas."

They looked at each other and shared a brief moment of understanding.

"Glad to be of service."

Dean left to go back to breakfast and Cas.

Gabriel watched him go before looking back at the sleeping figure of Sam.

He looked peaceful. It was starting to rub off on Gabriel too, he hadn't really pranked anyone in weeks, not anywhere near as much as he used to. He certainly hadn't killed any pricks who had it coming.

But the surprise of all surprises, Dean I-can't-tell-I'm-in-love Winchester knew he'd caught the wretched human disease known as feelings. For the one person Dean had actively sold his soul for. And Dean had basically given him permission to do whatever he wanted to try and let Sam know it.

"Thanks to you too Dean." Gabe said softly.


	7. Slow dance from Heaven

Gabriel never slept. They all knew that at this point. Castiel sometimes liked to pretend, even before he and Dean shared a bed, but Gabriel did not join him in this façade. A few times, if the boys were up during the night, they'd find him reading, or earlier on after his arrival planning pranks to play on them.

Dean denied having contributed to any of these.

So when Sam woke up and heard music, he figured the archangel must have it on for ambiance while he planned some new prank to play.

He got up and walked past Gabriel's room to get some water, only to double back a second later when he realized the door was open.

He recognized the song playing, Moonage Daydream.

The part that surprised him was Gabriel.

He was dancing, floating across the floor with his eyes closed, in the arms of an imaginary invisible partner.

Sam didn't think he had ever seen Gabriel move quite this gracefully, and found himself smiling a little as he leaned on the doorframe and watched.

Gabriel's eyes blinked open when the song came near its end, and Sam smiled at him a little. He waved his hand and the music stopped.

"Couldn't sleep Sammich?"

"Nah." Sam shrugged.

"Need my delightful little angel mojo to send you back off?" He offered with his usual grin.

"I'm not tired."

They both stood there for a moment.

"Want a partner? Kinda hard to dance alone." Sam stood off the doorframe.

"Well I won't exactly argue. Horizontal or vertical?" Gabe smirked.

"Vertical." Sam just rolled his eyes and came in, taking Gabriel's hand gently.

When he blinked Gabriel was much closer to his height, though still a fair bit shorter than him, and he looked to see Gabe floating off the ground by a few inches.

He smiled a little and put his arm around Gabriel's waist, and Gabe rested his head on Sam's chest and waved his hand to start the music up.

"You really do like that soundtrack don't you?"

"Mm?" Gabriel looked up at him.

"Fooled Around and Fell in Love, that's from the Guardians soundtrack."

"What can I say? I know good music when I see it." Gabriel grinned, and Sam smiled back as they half danced and half swayed over his floor.

Sam didn't know why he was dancing with Gabriel really. He knew if Dean saw this he'd be calling gay for weeks. Telling Dean he was bi was never really a thing he felt comfortable with, knowing that Dean was in so much denial about himself.

And telling Dean he might have feelings for Gabriel, after all that had happened, was definitely off limits.

Anyway, he didn't even really know what he felt for the archangel. Affection, sure, and it was different than what he felt for Cas or Charlie or any of their friends, but... He wasn't sure.

The song faded into behind him as he watched Gabriel, dancing slowly with him across the floor. Well, across the air for Gabriel.

When he looked up Sam smiled at him a little. Gabriel smiled back.

"I'm kind of surprised you don't leave at night. Go give just deserts to people like you did when we met you."  
"What, and miss out on the opportunity to dance with my favourite moose?" Gabe smirked, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Changed a bit since I got here. Dunno if it's my holy little brother or you, but whatever it is, I'm more grounded. More... Angelic. Not like my dick siblings, more like how heaven was before you humans came along."

"What do you mean me?" Sam asked curiously. He wasn't expecting that one. Being around Cas, sure, the guy was making them all stand a little straighter, but him?

"You're good Sam. Maybe I wanna be good for you."

He noticed that Gabriel had stopped looking at him, instead resting his head on Sam's chest and staring off into the distance. He wasn't entirely sure Gabriel had meant for him to hear those words.

He looked up at Sam, and in the split second before he did it Sam knew what he was about to do and leaned into it instinctively.

Gabriel kissed him.

It was surprisingly soft, Sam would have expected it to be harder. He could tell it wasn't planned, that there was no forethought going into it. This was pure instinct.

Sam on the other hand was thinking the whole thing through way too much.

What did this mean? Did Gabriel actually have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for Gabriel? What would happen to them from here? Did this change things?

He was so wrapped up in his own mind he barely noticed Gabriel pulling away.

"Oh." Sam said softly. Admittedly, this wasn't his best moment.

Gabriel looked at him with a face he had never seen before, and without warning he vanished.

Sam stared blinking at where Gabe had been as the song wrapped up to a close.

What had just happened?


	8. Confusion

Dean was just sitting back reading the paper when Sam walked into the living room.

"Hey Sam, I think I found- what the hell happened to you?" He could see on Sam's face that something was wrong.

"Nothing." Sam shrugged it off as he sat down. "You found something?"

Dean figured if Sam had a problem he would tell him, so he let it go for now. "Yeah, think I found us a hunt."

Sam grabbed his laptop, and they were talking about what he'd found so far when Cas came in.

"Have either of you seen Gabriel this morning? I cannot find him." Cas looked worried. Dean was shaking his head when he saw the ridiculously guilty look on Sam's face.

"Okay Sam, spill. You looked like your cat died when you came in here, then Cas mentions Gabriel and you're guiltier than a whore in church. What's up with you?"

"I said nothing Dean." Sam said irritably.

"Yeah, and I don't believe you. What, did you two fight or something?" Dean pushed.

"No."

"So what happened then? Did he do something to piss you off, or-"

"We kissed." Sam snapped, and Dean could tell Sam regretted it immediately.

Cas came over and sat next to Dean as he watched his brother.

"What happened?" Cas asked him calmly.

Sam sat back with a shaky sigh. "He was dancing, and I saw him. Figured I'd join him. His head was on my chest, and we were talking, and then... He just... Kissed me."

"Just like that?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded. "Then what?"

"I was so confused, and then he was pulling away, and I barely said anything before he just... Vanished." He could tell Sam was upset. He was trying to hide it, keep it together, but it wasn't really working. "I went back to my room. Tried praying to him after a bit but nothing happened."

"Did you kiss back?" He was starting to put together what had happened to both of them.

"I didn't really have time. I kind of panicked." Sam looked like he might die at any moment.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Cas asked him, and Sam ran a hand through his hair. Dean knew the answer, but this was one time Sam needed to get there himself.

"I don't know." He said slowly. "Yes? Maybe? God, I don't-" he cut himself off with a sigh. "He's an archangel. I've swallowed back a pint of demon blood. Hell, I was his brother's vessel."

"I really don't think he cares about that Sam." Dean had been down that road before. He knew better than to let Sam keep bashing himself.

"Gabriel cares very little about the past." Cas added. "And I do believe he genuinely cares for you. He would not have kissed you otherwise."

Sam sighed. "Even if that's true, I still screwed it all up. He ran. He's gone."

Cas looked like his head was somewhere else entirely for a minute before looking back at him. "I believe he may still be in the bunker."

"You found him on your angel radio?" Dean looked at him, and Sam sat up.

"I believe so. He does not want to be found, but he is not putting much effort into it."

Sam sighed, and Dean watched him for a minute. "Cas, can Sam and I have a sec?"

Cas nodded, and vanished, and Dean leaned forwards. "Talk to me."

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Sam shrugged.

"He's still in the bunker."

"He doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"He's Gabriel. If he wanted a place, he would find a place. He's still here Sam. And I have it on good authority that he does care about you, a hell of a lot more than me and Cas. The question now is, do you care back?"

They watched each other for a minute.

"I think so." Sam said quietly.

"Then he needs to know it. Because right now he's more likely than not curled up in some corner thinking you don't care at all and he just made the biggest mistake of his life. And that's a lot for a guy who ran away from heaven."

"What do I even do? He probably doesn't want to talk to me Dean. I wouldn't if I was him."

"Find a way to get to him. He's too moon eyed over you to stay away for long. Just find a way to show him you care back."

"Dean, we're Winchesters. If we're bad at anything, it's feelings. How am I supposed to reach him?"

Dean had an idea on that front.

Cas walked back in after a few minutes and let them know he'd found Gabriel, in an unused room further back in the bunker.

Dean wished Sam luck, and after a deep breath Sam walked down the hall.

He found the room Cas had mentioned and paused.

He couldn't do this.

He shook his head and made himself open the door.

His eyes took a minute to adjust to the dark, and he eventually saw Gabriel's legs hiding behind some box draped over with a sheet.

He went over slowly. "Gabriel?"

As he reached Gabriel his body shifted, turning away from Sam and staring at the wall, curled up.

He knelt down behind him, giving him some space, and pulled out his phone. He blamed Dean entirely if this didn't work, but he slowly hit play, keeping the volume low.

"Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby." He sang gently.

He saw Gabriel's shoulders grow less tense, but he didn't hear anything coming from in front of him and so kept singing, doing both parts for now.

He thought he heard a gentle hum near the end of the verse, and his spirits lifted.

Maybe this could work.

Halfway through the chorus he heard Gabriel quietly singing along with him, and his body turned slightly to face Sam in profile.

They sang through it quietly, and Sam smiled a little when it ended. He couldn't believe that had actually worked. Gabriel still looked upset, but he was at least looking at him.

"You like that album. Figured maybe... Maybe you'd open up a bit if I started with that." Sam said slowly.

Gabe nodded a little. "That was probably smart. What do you want?"

"To figure out what happened. I barely had time to react before you vanished."

"It's fine Sam. Nothing happened." Gabriel was lying and he knew it.

"You kissed me Gabe."

"It won't happen again. We can just pretend it never happened." Gabriel wouldn't even look at him.

"What if I want it to?" Sam asked quietly, and Gabriel's head snapped up. His eyes met Sam's with a burning intensity, and Sam had never seen a deeper gold.

"I care about you too Gabe. Is it fucked up? Maybe, but I don't really care. I mean, I don't know what exactly it is, but I know there's something there. If I'd have just gotten out of my own head for a minute I might have actually managed to kiss you back, I just-"

"Then don't think." Gabriel said quickly before jumping forwards and crashing his mouth against Sam's.

Sam didn't think. He kissed him back passionately, putting a hand in the archangel's gold hair and pulling him closer.

It was faster, rougher, deeper than when Gabriel had kissed him the first time, but they could both tell they meant the exact same thing.

It said "I want you", with an intensity they could only feel getting stronger.

They let it.

* * *

I'm considering writing what happens later and posting it separately so I don't ruin my K+ rating, if that's something you guys would like to see then let me know, if I do it I'll let you all know when I post the next chapter


	9. Oh right you're an archangel, we forgot

Dean was surprised when Sam and Gabriel came back down the hall a couple hours later, hand in hand. Well, that wasn't surprising, what was surprising was Sam's wildly messed up hair, kind of crumpled shirt, and obvious hickeys on his neck, which matched one on Gabriel's neck.

"You two have fun making up?" He smirked at Sam.

"A little, yeah." Sam ran his hand through his hair and sat down, and Gabriel sat on the back of the chair behind Sam, like normal.

"Only a little?" Gabriel messed up his hair again.

"Shut up." Sam blushed a bit.

"You're welcome." Dean was kind of proud that his idea had worked, presumably.

"Thanks Deanorino." Gabriel shot Dean his usual grin.

"So there was a hunt? We were talking about a hunt, right? Before Cas arrived?" Sam kept things moving quickly.

"Yes. It is almost certainly demonic activity." Cas nodded as he sat next to Dean.

"Most likely only one of the bitches, but we should probably head up together, the four of us, to check it out, just in case there's more on speed dial." Dean added, and Sam nodded.

"Where is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Ottawa, Illinois." Dean turned Sam's computer around to show them.

"I'll pack up." Sam stood.

They arrived in Ottawa the next day, and booked a single motel room seeing as the angels didn't need to sleep, with the mutual agreement between Sam and Dean that neither of them were doing anything beyond a pg-13 rating in that room.

They also agreed that the angels would stay behind while they asked around. They were conspicuous enough, without toting actual living breathing angels with them like great big neon signs that said WE ARE HERE TO KILL YOU.

They got back to the motel and found Gabriel and Cas playing chess.

"How'd the search go R2?" Gabriel didn't even look up at them as he moved his knight.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out which one was R2-D2. They shrugged.

"There's only one, it'll be camped out at the abandoned morgue on the outside of town tonight." Sam summed up.

"If we've ever fought a more cliché bad guy, it's beyond me to remember it." Dean added as he took off his tie and sat back. "We'll head out tonight, get you guys in position to smite the hell out of this sucker."

"Is there a plan beyond that?" Cas asked as he moved his rook.

"Not really." Sam shook his head and joined Dean in sitting down and removing his tie.

"Checkmate." Gabriel made a final move.

"You moved three of the pieces while I spoke." Cas gave him a bitch face Sam could be proud of.

"None of them are involved in the checkmate though." Gabriel grinned.

"Your queen is preventing me from taking the pawn." Cas reasoned.

Gabriel moved his pieces back and they restarted the game, and then started another when Gabriel won that one anyway. Sam and Dean sat back, prepped their weapons, and watched their angels play chess with each other.

The sun dropped and they piled in the car.

"I call music privilege." Gabriel said from the back.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam quoted from the shotgun seat.

Dean turned it on and cranked up Spirit in the Sky.

"Convenient that he picks a song I like!" Gabriel sat back with a grin.

Dean looked back at Gabriel with a mix of frustration and respect for shared music. Sam just shook his head and smiled as they kept driving.

They got to the morgue, which looked exactly as creepy as it sounded, and walked in.

"I cannot sense it. Perhaps it is not here yet?" Cas suggested.

"I say we start painting a devil's trap for when it does." Dean said, and Sam broke out the can of spray paint.

He had barely made a mark on the ground when both angels looked up.

"Is it here?" Dean asked as Sam hurried up with the circle.

"No. But something has shifted." Cas's voice sounded worried.

"It's a demon Cassie. It's just hiding." Gabriel stepped forwards slowly, past Sam and Dean, and Cas followed him. "Come out come out wherever you are bitch!"

A man stepped into view. "You want me? Come and collect." His eyes flicked black and he smirked.

Sam saw the line on the ground a second before the angels touched it.

"No!"

They were thrown back, narrowly missing Sam and Dean, and hit the wall. Cas slumped to the ground, while Gabriel just flew straight through it and out into the trees on the other side of the overgrown parking lot.

The demon crossed the line, and Dean lunged forwards, attacking with everything he had. Sam tossed him a weapon and quickly got to work finishing the devil's trap. The moment he was done he joined the fight, and not a second too soon, because Dean was starting to lose.

They shoved the demon back, and it tried to avoid the trap, causing it to fall back straight into it. Sam and Dean caught their breath and watched it for a minute to make sure it was caught.

When it only glared up at them, they looked to the wall.

Cas was standing up, though he looked a bit shaken as he walked over to them, and Dean hugged him.

"What happened?!"

"Angel repulsion. I've never seen it before, I did not know to look for it. Where is Gabriel?"

Sam was already running.

"Gabe!" He called as he got close to the trees.

He nearly tripped when Gabriel appeared on the ground right in front of him, taking slow breaths, and he knelt quickly.

"Gabe are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Sampai." He smiled slightly. "Just a bit knocked off balance. Haven't seen stuff like that in years."

Sam helped him up and dusted him off. "Are you sure?"

"Relax Sam-I-am." Gabriel pulled him down a bit to kiss his cheek. "I mean, I might need you to carry me in."

Sam wasn't sure whether he actually needed it or if he was just flirting, but either way he picked Gabriel up and kissed him gently.

"Lead the way Groot." Sam laughed a little at that, and took Gabriel inside, setting him down on his feet when they got to Dean and Cas.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked Sam.

"Oh he's fine. Me on the other hand, I got blasted thirty feet by an angel repulsion line painted by this scum of the earth." Gabriel approached the devil trap, and they could swear the demon looked nervous for a minute. "I take it you know who I am? Or at least what?" Gabriel asked him calmly.

"An archangel." This guy was terrified. If he wasn't a demon who had just tried to kill them all, they might have felt bad for him.

"That's right. So you know I can make this hurt." Gabriel raised his hand, and they could see a gold energy moving around it for a second. "So tell me. How do you know how to use that little spell?"

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

"I saw someone else use it, it was useful, please." Their worried looks got more intense when they realized this guy was begging, still laying back on the ground leaning away from the standing Gabriel.

"Who showed you?" He demanded calmly.

"They already killed him with a demon knife, please!"

Gabriel vanished and reappeared right in front of the demon, blasting him out of the body he was inhabiting.

"Shouldn't be a problem anymore. We'll keep an eye out for those in the future, but otherwise we'll be good." Gabriel stepped back, and turned back to them with his normal calm smile.

Dean and Sam just stared at him.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He gestured around his face.

"Holy fuck dude. You just tortured that son of a bitch without even having to lay a finger on him." Dean recovered, a little, first.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. All I did was smite him." Gabriel really didn't see what had happened here.

"That was kind of terrifying. I mean, all you had to do was walk up to him and he was terrified of you, you barely even needed to start in on the whole intimidation gig." Sam added to Dean's point.

Gabriel and Sam watched each other for a minute.

"We should go." Hey, maybe Cas was starting to pick up on social cues after all. He took Dean away, presumably back to the impala.

"Are you scared of me Sam?" Gabriel asked gently.

"Kind of, yeah. You just scared the crap out of a demon. I've never seen you like that, never." Sam nodded.

"I picked that up from my older brothers. I figured it was the fastest way to make sure we didn't have any rogue angels telling demons our secrets." Gabriel shrugged, walking up to Sam slowly. "I'm an archangel Sam, you've dealt with us before. You had to know somewhere that I could flick that switch if I wanted. That thing tried to kill my brother, and it tried to kill you. Not something I take lightly."

Sam pulled him in for a hug, and he calmed a little with Gabriel's arms around him, making him feel safer.

"Just... Keep the switch off when you can?" He asked gently, and Gabriel nodded. Sam let go and Gabriel looked up at him.

"Does this mean neither of us are getting laid for a while?"

Sam laughed a little, and Gabriel's grin returned to him.

"When we get back to the bunker, we'll see."

* * *

Disclaimer: I picked Ottawa Illinois because I'm Canadian and Ottawa is kind of our thing, so if any of you live in Ottawa Illinois then apologies for using your fair city/town/words for the demon hideout

I have not posted the continuation of Confusion yet, I'm working on it, so I'll let you know next chapter if that's gone up yet


	10. Breakfast apology

It was a silent drive back to the bunker that night, with the exception of the stereo blaring, and when they got back to the bunker it was late enough after the hunt that they all just crashed. Sam headed in without a word, and didn't bother changing before he crashed. In fact, he didn't even remember his head hitting the pillow.

He woke up with one arm hanging off the bed, and he was covered snugly by the blanket he definitely hadn't been awake enough to put on himself. He pulled it around him tiredly with a slight smile for a minute and laid there, enjoying the time he had to just rest and relaxing in the gentle warmth of the blanket, before he realized that he smelled something cooking.

He figured Dean would probably be done cooking soon based on the smell, so he got up and changed from yesterday's jeans and plaid shirt to today's jeans and plaid shirt and walked out.

He was still tired when he got out to the kitchen so he just kind of stopped at the door, hand halfway through running through his hair, when the person cooking and humming along with the music playing wasn't Dean.

"Hey Samsquatch." Gabriel smiled to him as he flipped a pancake.

"Hey Gabe." He said slowly. "You cook?"

"Well I figured after I gave you and Dean-o heart attacks last night I should probably try to make up for it. You like pancakes right?"

Sam smiled a little. This was a side of Gabriel he'd never expected to see, especially not after last night's archangel interrogation. It was nice, homey.

"Yeah." He came over and wrapped his arms around Gabriel gently from behind. Gabriel leaned back on him a little and kept cooking.

Sam spotted Gabriel's phone and picked it up to check the song playing.

Go figure. He probably could've guessed on the first try.

"You really like this Guardians soundtrack don't you?" Sam smiled a little.

"Hey, it's a compilation of some of the classics. Everyone knows Piña Coladas." Gabriel smiled back.

Sam kissed his head and watched him cook. He flipped a couple pancakes, humming along. Every now and then he'd sing a word or two, in no particular pattern.

"Hey Gabriel?" Sam eventually asked gently. He'd been thinking on the drive in, and things seemed calm enough now to sate his curiosity.

"Yeah Sam-a-lam?"

"What do your wings look like?"

Sam noticed that Gabriel slowed down a little, got a little tenser. "Beautiful. Gold like the sun, and they stretch out further than even you could reach. In heaven, when we were flying, they would carry me anywhere. They're strong. Might be stronger than even Michael's, he was never one for flying. He was going to keep his feet on the ground thank you very much. Luci taught me how to fly, he probably has stronger wings. Well, had I guess, if you two idiots did your jobs properly."

Sam could tell Gabriel was getting a little upset, and kissed his head gently to soothe him. "They sound amazing."

Gabriel leaned on him quietly, humming softly.

"And if you're ever wondering, I do like piña coladas." Sam added, earning him a small laugh from Gabriel.

"Maybe I'll take you out sometime to make love at midnight in the dunes of the cape." He smirked in reply.

Gabriel was better now, still a little shaken though, and Sam resolved to give him a bit more warning next time he tried asking about the archangelic side of him.

"That'd be great." Sam smiled.

"What'd be great?" Dean came in, with Cas close behind him.

"Wild rampant sex on every surface of the bunker." Gabriel said immediately, making Dean quickly cough.

"What, are you suddenly shy now?" Sam teased Dean, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I don't need to hear about my little brother's sex life." Dean threw a hand towel at Sam's head and he laughed a little.

"I didn't know you could cook Gabriel." Cas was ignoring the Winchester conversation, sensibly.

"I picked that little hobby up circa 1472. It's handy for blending in around here, or apologizing to poor mortals who don't quite get the whole angel thing. Can you grab me some plates Cassie?" Gabriel's pancakes were just about done, and Cas grabbed him plates and spread them out. Sam let go of Gabriel and sat to the table with Dean, watching their respective angels work together like they weren't grand celestial beings with nearly infinite cosmic powers.

Gabriel brought over plates to Sam and Dean, and they both nodded thanks before digging in as he switched the music off, and Cas brought over plates for himself and Gabriel.

"Dig in." Gabriel smiled.

* * *

Second last chapter! One more, then I've gone through the entire album

Let me know if you guys want me to keep writing stories with this universe or not, I'll probably keep writing some Supernatural, but I'm not sure where to go with it next so give me some hints, I'm totally willing to write prompt fics


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late post, but where this is the last song chapter I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing

Prelude after this and then it's done, so let me know if there are any Sabriel or Destiel one shots you want me to write, or if there's another soundtrack you think I should cover in another fic, with slightly better planning

Thanks so much for all the support, especially early on, I really appreciated it

* * *

Sam was drunk. The reason why was a bit fuzzy, but he knew that he and Dean had hit a bar, and they'd gone a bit over their normal limit on drinks. For some reason.

They stumbled through the streets looking for... Another bar maybe, or something else like that.

They walked out into the road a couple of times, swaying between it and the sidewalk. Eventually they crashed, sitting on a bench somewhere and laughing about something... Maybe Dean said something, maybe he did, he wasn't sure.

He remembered cops, they showed up and helped him and Dean into a car. It didn't feel like the Impala.

Then he woke up laying on a very uncomfortable bed, with light glaring into his eyes. He could hear Dean groan nearby.

"Dean?" His own voice was too loud for him, and the moment he opened his mouth he felt like being sick.

"What the hell'd we do last night?" Dean asked with another groan.

"Get drunk I guess." He lowered his volume a bit.

He slowly opened his eyes, and once they stopped burning he groaned.

"Damn it. We're in jail." He could see the bars at the other end of the bed.

"God damn it." Dean sighed.

"Think Gabe and Cas know where we are?"

"Probably not. We should let them know." Dean said, and Sam nodded a bit.

There was a long silence.

"Are you praying?" Sam asked.

"I thought you were." Dean replied.

"Well which of us is praying?" Sam sighed.

"I'll do it." Dean grumbled a bit, and muttered something under his breath.

When nothing happened they turned to look at each other.

"Do you think something might have happened to them?"

"I doubt it, they stayed at the bunker." Dean shook his head.

Sam was about to say something when he heard music.

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"What, the music?" Dean looked out the cell bars.

"Yeah." Sam sat up.

The door to the cell area opened and the music got a hell of a lot louder. Dean and Sam both covered their ears and curled up a bit as Gabriel walked in, looking very not pleased, arms folded and carrying his phone, which was blaring Hooked on a Feeling louder than Sam thought was even possible for a phone.

"Rise and shine!" He yelled over the music, making them both cringe.

"We get it, we're idiots, you can stop!" Dean cringed at his own yelling, which was entirely necessary in order to be heard over the music.

Gabriel only made it louder, and Sam was definitely convinced he was using his grace just to torture them.

"Come on! Get up, I'm taking you two home!" Gabriel yelled at them over the music. They both cringed and stood, and a guard appeared to unlock the door.

Gabriel didn't turn off the music for the entire walk back to the impala, which presumably Gabriel had brought to get rid of suspicion. Dean took the driver's seat and Sam got in next to him, with both Gabriel and the blaring music vanishing.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and leaned his head on the steering wheel. "Thank god."

"Do you think he's pissed?" Sam was a little less relieved, though the absence of screaming Blue Swede was glorious.

"Probably. He seemed pretty pissed." Dean nodded, and he sighed.

"Damn." He leaned back in his seat, and Dean drove back to the bunker.

They walked inside, and were promptly greeted by Cas appearing out of nowhere right in front of them, making them both jump back.

"Are either of you hurt?" He asked worriedly, looking mostly to Dean, and they both shook their heads.

"Just hungover." Dean said with a slight groan, and Cas tapped their foreheads. The hangover went away and they both sighed in sweet relief.

"Thanks Cas." Sam nodded to him. Dean just hugged him gently, and Cas hugged Dean back. Sam figured he should leave them alone for a bit.

He went to his room and changed, and just collapsed on his bed for a minute to collect himself before going to look for Gabriel.

He wasn't hard to find, his door was partially open and Sam could hear fragments of songs flicking around in a loop like Gabriel was skipping through a cd over and over. Sam thought about just opening the door, but figured Gabe was probably still pissed and knocked.

The door opened and Gabriel kissed him passionately, floating off the ground a bit so he didn't have to yank Sam down, though Sam certainly felt like he was trying with how hard Gabriel was gripping his head and pulling Sam into the room.

Sam kissed him back confusedly, not entirely sure what was happening.

"You... Are... A... Moron." Gabriel growled between kisses, and Sam realized this was some expression of worry and rage all wrapped up in a tiny Gabriel-sized package.

Sam leaned his forehead on Gabriel's gently so he could breathe, and Gabriel cupped Sam's face in his hands.

"Don't ever do that again. We tried calling all of your phones, we tried tracking down the impala, we tried just going out and looking for you. Sam, you're an idiot and I hate you and don't ever do that to me again." Gabriel insisted worriedly.

"Okay, I won't, relax. I'm not hurt Gabe, it's fine." Sam tried calming him down a little and kissed him gently. Gabriel didn't respond, still clearly upset with him, and Sam stopped soon enough.

"You're mortal. I can't resurrect you, only dad can do that, and he's a dick so he won't. I spent all of last night realizing that Sam, and I don't like it. I don't wanna lose you, especially not this damn soon after I finally got you." Gabriel was staring into his eyes, and Sam could see the worry there.

"You're not getting rid of me any time soon. I promise." Sam kissed him gently again, and this time Gabe kissed back softly. Sam held him there for a minute before slowly pulling away again to breathe.

"Sammich?" Gabriel murmured gently.

"Mm?" Sam replied.

"You're still a moron." He smiled a bit, and Sam smiled back.

"Well I'm a moron who's gonna try and make it up to his boyfriend for worrying him this much."

Gabriel thought about it. "Okay, less of a moron."

They both smiled a bit more, and Gabriel dropped to normal height again. "How're you making it up to me?"

"How does a movie date sound?" Sam offered, and Gabriel nodded.

"I'm picking the movie. You're making the food. Try to feed me salad and I'll hang you off a roof for a few days." Gabriel gave him his usual grin.

Sam laughed a little. "Only the sweetest for the resident trickster."


End file.
